The Untold Story Of Sugar Rush
by Malibu.Mark01
Summary: Okay, So...What if Ralph never entered Sugar Rush and basically saved the game from the terrible tyrant 'King Candy' AKA 'Turbo'. Did you ever wonder if Sugar Rush could ever be saved on it's own by a small miracle or chance? Well that's why I introduce you the untold Story Of Sugar Rush, True all memories have been locked up...All but one racer still has part-of-her-memory left..
1. Into

A/N: Hello all and welcome to my fanfic of Wreck-It-Ralph, This is my second fanfic on here, my first is (I'm Glad You Came) which is an DBZ Vegeta x 18 Pairing and is solidly a good story and seems to be doing quite well, but enough about that lol, it is weird seeing how my story order goes from Dragon Ball Z to Wreck-It-Ralph…Wow that's a big switch up ha-ha my friends are probably like umm, Mark WTF! And that's when I say "Psssh you'll never know what's in my mind at times!" muhahaha, okay to wrap this up, I been watching the movie and I must say Hats off to Disney, the writer and director n of course the Animators! have done such awesome work on this computer animated movie with an of course a cute n sweet, sort-of-dark cliff hanging, interesting plot, and it leaves out so many what if's and what could's, but I think that's when we come in (Fanfic Writers) to let our mind and imagination take ahold how we want or put things in our liking, IDK why but the two girls pairing Taffyta Muttonfudge and Vanellope Von Schweetz have so much history and such (Hidden Friendship) that and their just a really cute couple…But anyways a little heads up for the story and where it takes place, where for one this isn't an after the restoration of sugar rush story, this is a little different, let's just say what if Ralph never entered Sugar Rush and saved the story basically? Well my friends that's why I'm writing this story because I think Sugar Rush could have been saved on its own…from the power of love and strong friendship and all that is from a very familiar character who is one of the best racer's programmed, yup she's pink, and always says "Stay Sweet" haha yup you guessed her, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Well you all enjoy the story, please be sure to comment and review ideas or what you like, don't be shy after all you are the readers the ones who give feedback : ) okay so I'm going to let Taffyta take it over and she'll explain the rest! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing because its SUGAR RUSH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It-Ralph nor any of the characters, that's all Disney's property, but I do own the movie haha!

Taffyta: *rolls eyes * Real cute joke Mark.

Me: I thought it was good haha anyways you should do your other job on telling the story.

Taffyta: Oh yeah I almost forgot, Okay will do n Stay Sweet!

Me: Heard that one before many of times…just ask Van..-

Taffyta: HEY!

Me: Opps sorry okay I'll be leaving now hehe L8ter!

(Narration From Taffyta Muttonfudge)

My name is Taffyta Muttonfudge, I wear pink and my motto is always "Stay Sweet!" Anyways I am from the game called 'Sugar Rush'. I was programmed to be a racer…The best racer in the game I think!, well until this wonderful world was attack by an unknown, mysterious stranger, he was from the game TurboTime, he somehow messed with the code system and over threw the Castle of our used to be rightful ruler (Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz), sadly he locked up all the racers and citizens memory and tried to delete Vanellope but couldn't so she became a glitch and sadly next an outcast, The gamers all thought it was an upgrade now that there was a King instead of a Princess anymore and soon they began to fall in love with the new game, though there were very few gamers wondered what happened to the Princess who was Vanellope but I guess didn't seem to care to much since they don't know that we truly exist and live in the game.

Now that we are ruled over a terrible and selfish tyrant, I sometimes wondered to myself if Sugar Rush will ever be restored or ever be the way it used to be, back when Vanellope was our Princess…Our Leader …Our hope for a long life in the awesome racing game… My best friend…My secrete cr…u..sh Ahhh there I go again trailing off.

Well anyways Turbo is now called King Candy, and made all of us believe that Vanellope is just a Glitch and mistake and not a racer, sadly this is the way it had to be, he knew what would happen if she raced n crossed the finish line…but we didn't, so he's ordered us one duty basically that is keep Vanellope away from racing and soon I fear, capture her and imprison her forever so King Candy will live on in his glory…

Well that's what he thinks, because he may have locked up everybody's memory, but they say when an a character of a game experiences real feelings that wasn't supposed to be programmed, those feelings tie around and goes against the code and the heart is always the winner no matter if your programmed or what and that is why my friends I am Taffyta Muttonfudge and I'm the only racer that has still part-of-my-memory…

Welcome to 'The Untold Story Of Sugar Rush'.

A/N: Sounds good huh, don't worry it will be I'll start working on the beginning of the story very soon! And yeah this will be liked from most people, like including me a slight VanillaTaffy based on some strong feelings, low romance and friendship with their journey in Sugar Rush Darkest time. Sooo Jump into your racecar because its SUGAR RUSH!


	2. Awake & Rise

A/N: Hello my royal subjects have some candy! Lmao jk jk anyways I been having a hell of a time with replacing chapter/update or whatever, so I'm going to have to live with this chapter as being chapter two but I will still call it chapter one damn it! Lol I hate wasting chapters, it's just not right you know, So anyways this technically the 'First Chapter' the chapter following will get a little confusing at first but soon I think you readers will understand and follow on smoothly. Okay before I continue on, I have took this chapter off and re-wrote it…Reason why well I think I rushed it and didn't take my time like I should have sooo if your reading this again I thank you and you will see a big difference, there will still some same scenes as before but more detailed and re-mastered haha Okay! Now on to the story!

The Untold Story Of Sugar Rush

Chapter One: The Rise

The sun pieced through the cotton candy clouds and shined down onto the golden ground of the sweet world of Sugar Rush. It was another day as the arcade was near opening time, everyone was up and ready for the day, well not just everybody, there was all but one who was still asleep in her headquarters in the giant magical looking castle.

It was Princess Vanellope, the sun soon made its bright and shining rays into her room then slowly made its way onto the royal girls face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and instantly met the blasting light that pierced her hazelish eyes and momentarily blinded her sight, in response she squinted and gave the sun a death glare, the princess wasn't ready to get up, as much as she loved her friends and racing the raven hair girl still preferred her royal sleep, since she was after all the rightful ruler of the game 'Sugar Rush' little did the other racers know about her job, it was very tiring at time, like random security checks, had to always be present when the arcade opened not to mention her beginning speech just before the first race of the day started. Only Vanellope was the one right for the job, just the way she was programmed, even though it was very ironic how she was the princess since she was more of a tomboy and had no taste in the color pink but life sometimes doesn't just give you lemons to make lemonade so she had to bare with it as much as she didn't like it.

After the girl stirred around for a bit, she slowly rolled her body over to block the light, her eyes immediately widened as she looked at her little, cute, candy clock and noticed it was almost opening time, soon she knew that Litwhack would flip that sign over to Open and a bunch of gamers would come rushing into the arcade.

Another thing that she was Happy/Annoyed with was that her game was the most popular racing game in the arcade and probably the whole city if she knew that of course. "Ughh it's already that time.." she mumbled to herself and laid still in her frost-white, coated bed, she pondered in her head what would happen if she just ignored the world and try to go back to sleep, after the poor girl barley got any sleep because of a horrible nightmare, she dreamed of darkness, rejection and her heart was emotionally torn and shredded. A shiver went up the teens back as one of the nightmare flashbacks appeared in her mind.

'Could it be for real?', 'Do I really think my friends hate me?', the more she thought she began to wonder and become a little angry as she saw some sort of truth, she wasn't the most popular, no one really actually hung out with her, but her mind suddenly focused onto a certain racer, who was the only one that really liked her and actually talked to her unlike the others, a smile formed as she remember a time with her and Taffyta, it was the only time she never wanted the next day to come, she wanted it to last forever, it was fun, cute, sweet and breathtaking to her, her eyes wondered around the room until they fixed upon her clock again.

"Fudgein Nuts! I'm going to be late!" she yelled as she swung her legs out of her bed and quickly strolled over to her master closet.

The ravel haired girl placed her hands on the handles and swung open the white, icing doors, there she stood still and listened to the complete sound of silence, her eyes glanced all around the room at the many of the same outfits she had stored, she huffed out a deep-sad sigh.

"Like every other day…" she muttered to herself as she bowed her head and reached out her hand to grab the nearest dress that she always had to wear, since they had an new and recent upgrade, which surprisingly made a lot of changes for the sweet, candy game.

The upgrade made everyone 6 years older with more body definition and made world-wise a whole lot larger than the previous, yes it added more homes and space for the little candy citizens to live in but also just made a lot more candy-cane forests, Gum-drop hills and banana-split mountains.

But the coolest part that she liked way more than anything else is that the upgrade also included a couple new parts added to the track. Like winter-blast caverns, cake-mountain and a few others but aside from all the little goodies the upgrade gave them, they still left something out and that was the new clothing option for her or the other racers. The color pink didn't mind her too much, though it wasn't her favorite color nor her kind of taste, she wished for something different that she could wear other than her Prin-sissy-dress as she always called it.

She then started to lift up her tank top, the thin clothing soon started to slip up on past her waist then within a second reached her little stomach as this exposed her new and high-defined skin, she lifted a little bit more until…She made a cute squeak as she heard someone.

"Gotta love our new upgrade huh Vanello…Ahhhh!" the familiar voice said behind her with a huge gasp.

Vanellope about tripped over her own feet due from her shirt that was now over her head and was pretty helpless to do anything at the moment from being in the middle of changing. She really had no choice but to pull the shirt off all the way off in order to be able to see, as she pulled the rest of her thin, blue, tank-top up over her head and let the clothing slip through her silky, midnight black hair, the sun light reflected and glistened brightly off the top of her body like a mirror, she turned her head and crossed her arms over her pre-teen sized breasts with a blush of embarrassment that flowed in her cheeks.

The princess wasn't exactly the only one blushing, there stood the pink, stay-sweet racer with her mouth wide open which almost made her lollipop fall, her cheeks blushed deep red, her eyes widened in shock while they fixed upon the girl's body in amazement.

"Oh…Hey Taffyta..umm..er..What brings you here?" the raven haired girl said shyly as she continued to stand frozen and blush with nothing but embarrassment.

'She's…So Gorgeous…'

It took a few seconds for the pink racer to respond as she was briefly memorized by the sight of absolute beauty and soon snapped into reality from her thoughts before they really got to her. She looked down on the floor and twisted her foot for a bit like a little kid being caught red handed for something they shouldn't have done.

"Yeah…Sorry about that… I should've knocked…" She said with a hesitant laugh.

The Princess simply smiled and tilted her head in confusion. 'Wait! Did she just apologize for something? Taffyta one of the most fearless and strong-willed racers actually apologized!?, To Me…' her sudden thoughts clouded her mind for a little.

"N..No…It's Okay Taffyta, Just knock next time silly…So what's up?" she asked as she basically was like the hell with it and continued on changing as she slipped her thin, petite body into her everyday pink, Princess dress.

Taffyta returned to her usual smug look. "Well, the sun is what's up and soon will be the arcade and our Princess isn't even ready yet" the pink racer crossed her arms and waited to hear another usual excuse her friend always says, almost every other morning is something new, like 'Oh, my alarm clock didn't go off...' that usually was a good one or 'I couldn't find my candy-staff'. The pink racer mentally rolled her eyes as the past excuses flashed in her mind.

Vanellope rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah..Yeah I know, I couldn't sleep well last night, I don't know why, it felt like I had a nightmare…or something." She explained as she grabbed her candy staff.

'Nightmare?...That's actually one I never heard'.

Taffyta shook her head as she knew it must've been another one of her 'late-for-work' excuses. "Oh, Vanellope…Vanellope…Come on let's go". She said as she turned around walking out the room, not stopping to wait as she heard Vanellope's foot-steps behind her which brought a small smile to the racer's face.

There the two walked outside the castle, back into the bright, blazing sun, well the sun was never too hot because it would totally turn the place into a huge, chocolate flood. Taffyta stepped into her strawberry-pink race cart also known as 'Pink-Lighting' and Vanellope entered into her Royal-White race cart which didn't have a name, soon they sat down in their carts and both the two girls fired up their engines and drove out towards the starting line.

It wasn't very far away from the castle at all, it was mere-less than 5 minutes away, but during the ride to the starting line, Vanellope was at a steady speed until those haunting memories flashed back in her mind, it was doing no good at all, she soon began to feel angry and upset, so she shifted into a lower gear and mashed the gas.

Taffyta noticed her friends cart just suddenly take off with such speed and could see nothing but powdered sprinkles of dust fly into the air, okay there was defiantly something odd about Vanellope's driving, she was going rather fast, okay maybe a little more than just fast she was flying in top gear which was rare quite rare for her, true she usually always floors it every chance she gets and always likes to be in the lead but the speed she was reaching was insane, Taffyta even had a hard time trying to catch up.

'What is her deal?', 'What is she running from, I mean I know she's a little late but it's like she's running from something.' The racer pondered in her head and did a reality check as she turned her head to look behind her, 'Nope nothing there, Ugh! I got to see what's up with this girl…'.

Something was bothering the poor girl but Taffyta couldn't understand what… After a struggle of not hitting anything and hoping nothing ran out onto the road while she matched Vanellope's speed, she soon caught up to the princess and were now riding parallel with each other.

The raven girl noticed she was driving a bit too fast and slowed down as she accidently hit the brakes harder than she thought. As in result Taffyta didn't noticed the of a sudden brake check and flew way past Vanellope. She soon braked to a speed and waited for the princess come up by her.

"Are you okay?" Taffyta asked, concerned.

Her friend turned and forced a smile. "Yeah…Why do you ask?"

The pink racer narrowed her eyes on the girl with the 'I'm-not-stupid' look.

"Well for one…You driving your cart like you stole it! And two I think you surpassed the 'Sugar Rush Speed-Limit'…Vanellope realized she was driving pretty fast but gave an 'Opps' kind of look then laughed.

"Oh, I see…since when did Sugar Rush have a speed-limit?" she replied sarcastically as she turned her head all over like she was looking for signs.

Taffyta now glared at the Princess and her white-glove hands tightened on the steering wheel as she knew Vanellope was being a smart-ass.

"You know what I mean! You're driving way to fast and you just seem odd today…" she replied then noticed the Princess's smile cease to a slight frown, there was something wrong, but what…

The raven haired girl huffed a deep-sigh and looked down at the steering-wheel for a moment then back to the road.

"I don't know Taffyta…Something just seems wrong, I don't know what it is…I'm sorry"

Taffyta's glare immediately changed into a more of a sorry look. 'Even Vanellope doesn't know what's wrong…This could be bad.', 'Not only is that bad…What if she races like she drives right now'…Thoughts cycled through the racers head for a moment.

The pink racer was just about to say something else but couldn't because they suddenly reached the starting line. "Taffyta!, Taffyta!" the crowd and racers yelled as she was swarmed all over with her fans and friends, soon after saying quick suggestions and thank you's she escape the crowd and caught a small break she tried to say something to Vanellope but couldn't again, her eyes saw the princess climb up to the popcorn box stand on the side of the race track then had a seat on the candy throne.

The young raven girl stared out from the pop-corn stand, her eyes glanced around, another deep-sad sigh escaped her lips as she watched all the attention swarm the racers, especially the pink-stay-sweet racer 'Taffyta' she watched closely as all the racer's would run up to her with huge smiles and thumbs up.

The princess was tired of being her, she always wanted to become just a racer not the ruler of 'Sugar Rush' Suddenly another flashback of her nightmare echoed across her mind, it was rejection, now was not the time for that to come to mind as she watched fans and racers talk to everyone besides her…, 'It's true…Oh my Gob, my friends don't care about me…Humph! What friends!', the raging thoughts started to increase, it wasn't jealously it was pure rejection that she soon started seeing, all this time as she ruled the kingdom her niceness and naivety got the best of her.

It was pain taking as her eyes were like magically opened and saw the real world becoming true, sadly it was, every day was the same routine, get up, get dressed, say the speech, race, back to the castle, handle everybody's issues though they never did do anything in return.

Her fists started to ball up with fury and anger, she couldn't wait for the race to start, the way her mind was going she was going to give everybody a little wake-up-call, or a piece of what is really on her mind. A grin of revenge suddenly crept onto her lips, she started to get excited and couldn't wait for the race to begin, she sat and waited patiently for the opening alarm to sound off.

Taffyta tried to lock her eyes on the princess, searching for any more signs of suspicious behavior like what happened a few minutes ago during their ride here, but within a minute she was interrupted from her gaze due to one of her best friends.

"Hey Taffyta!" yelled the girl with a candle lit on her head.

The pink racer turned her head and smiled. "Hey Candle-Head. What's up?"

The candle girl returned her smile and shrugged. "Not much, so you ready to race today! Because you know I'm going to win!" she boasted.

Taffyta rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, like every other day, keep dreaming Candle-Head…" she laughed.

'Speaking of dreams…Vanellope…I wonder what her dream was about..' the pink racer suddenly had thoughts in her head, totally ignoring her friend on accident. She turned her head and eyes shifted of the princess again and onto her other friend.

"Hey…Candle-head, I have a question for you…" she asked as she gave a worried look.

The candle headed girl formed a smirk and nodded. "Okay, What cha need done?"

Taffyta's blue eyes narrowed down on the girl. "What do you mean…"done"?" her brow furrowed as she said the last word.

The green-waxed hair girl smiled. "I thought you were going to ask, if you wanted me to take out Vanellope in the race for ya". She finished with a thumbs up gesture.

The pink racer's eyes instantly widened in shock then soon set a glare on the girl, who surprisingly held her smirk. "You Gob Fudgin moron I'm only asking a question! Why did you even think I was going to mention that!" the racer raised her voice as she crossed her arms with a glare. "Now…What do you think of Vanellope? And give me the honest to Gob truth too". She also added still holding a glare.

The wax head girl placed her finger on her chin thinking on what to say about the princess. A minute went by and Taffyta began to lose her sweet-patience as she watched her friend still trying to think on what to say, finally the candle girl opened her mouth.

"I don't know" she replied after all that time she thought.

The pink racer face-palmed herself.

"What do you mean? You don't know!? Aren't you two friends at all?" she asked as she uncrossed her arms and stuck another lollipop in her mouth.

"Well…No were not really friends, to be really honest I don't care too much for her". She replied as she gave an honest look.

Taffyta bout chocked on her lollipop hearing the response from her friend, it was rather cold but she said be honest…but jam not that cold! She nodded her head and walked away from Candle-Head and asked other racers the same question.

She made her way to the butter-cup boy Rancis who was standing proud next to his cart. His eyes noticed Taffyta walking over to him, he seemed not to mind but usually when Taffyta talked to the boy it was something not good.

"Hello Pink-Sweet" he said as he gave a smirk.

Taffyta stopped and gave her tough glare that made the butter boy regret of what he said.

"Don't ever call me that Butter-Fingers!" she retorted as she swished her lollipop to the other side of her mouth. "Now, Rancis…What do you think of Vanellope?" she asked curiously.

The butter-cup boy raised an eye brow with a suspicious look. "Why do you want to kno-,"

"Just fudging tell me already!" the pink racer yelled starting to get annoyed of why people didn't care for the poor girl.

"Okay, okay, I guess she's alright, I don't pay no mind to her really…" he replied with a worried look as he saw Taffyta's eyes glared into his.

She turned around and walked away from the butter-boy with no word said, but body language could kill right about now. She went around and asked more of the girls the same question, after getting not so good results, she walked over to Vanellope's Royal-White cart.

She placed her hand on it and ran her glove along the side, she let out a sigh and bowed her head closing her eye's in shame. "I'm sorry Vanellope, if only you knew what people thought of you now days…But me, you're still my friend, even though you're my rival, I hope you see me as a friend instead of that" she quietly muttered to herself as she raised her head back up.

She slowly strolled over to her cart 'Pink-lighting' and leaned against it, her eyes wondered all around the track, watching other racers talk, laugh, and of course…gossip. Who knew what they were gossiping on about but she could only imagine on who it was about… 'Vanellope…'

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...QUARTER ALERT! QUARTER ALERT!* yelled the game's announcer while the alarm went off, the blonde racer turned her head and noticed the stand-banners lighting up quarter alert.

"Looks like it's show time" she mumbled as she hopped into her cart.

All the other racer's quickly ran to their carts and fans/candy-citizens ran to the sponsored stands, soon all was quiet as everyone waited for the Princess's speech to begin, after that, it was racing time. She always had to give it at the beginning of the day, that's just the way she was programmed on her routine as the royal princess of 'Sugar Rush' before the race start.

"We are live in 5!…4!…3!…2!…1!" The marshmallow said as he pointed the camera at Vanellope, who was already standing up and couldn't wait for the start of the races to commence.

"Greetings fellow player and welcome to Sugar Rush! Choose your racer! And get ready to race!" she then ended her speech rather-short than what the script actually said. The script was actually supposed to be longer than what she made it.

'That was pretty short than what she is supposed to say', 'What is going on with her today…' Taffyta thought.

Vanellope then quickly jumped down from the top and hastily ran to her cart on the opposite side of the track, in a lickity-split second the raven haired princess hopped into her cart which was behind her rival/friend Taffyta.

All was silent on the track, as the citizens and racers, especially Vanellope, waited with excitement on the player to select the racer. The princess could barely hold still, waiting on for the lights to start blinking.

"I'm going to give everybody a race they will never forget!" she quietly said to herself as she slipped on her racing goggles, her eyes scanned all around her to see the other racers expressions, from what she gathered today from a wakeup call to real life, she soon started to notice that the nightmare was partially true due from the faces racers gave her even when she smiled.

Suddenly it happened again, like a mental smack to her mind, the flashback of that haunting nightmare, her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, so tight her knuckles began to turn white as she allowed the haunting nightmare flashback to continue on.

Suddenly there was a loud beep, the huge screen displayed the map when the cameras were live.

"ARE YOU READY! RACERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" yelled the game announcer.

There was nothing but loud roaring of engines that fired up, some revved them up and down, ready to start, then there it was the three light countdown it went from "3!RED…2!YELLOW.1!GREEN GO!".

'VROOOOM!' all carts peeled out as their tires tore into the track causing colored smoke like a magical burn-out, Vanellope was in some sort of a mental trance, as she totally forgot about the race started, in response carts behind her rammed into her on purpose causing her spin out while parked so other racers just blew on by and everyone shot through the line and down the track like lightning, well all but one still remained, yes it was rather rude for the other racers to do that but luckily the player didn't choose Vanellope.

"What am I doing AHHH!" yelled the princess as she suddenly snapped back quickly into reality, she slammed the clutch, and pushed the shifter into 1st gear while she redlined the cart, the tires spun into the candy-coated ground, within a second they got traction her cart pulled a small wheelie but as soon as the front tires fell back down onto the track thanks to gravity…*ZOOOOM!* her cart bolted through the line literally like lighting it was like a flash, the citizens gasped as they never in their little gamer life saw a takeoff like that, the crowd actually cheered for the princess as they were entertained and amazed.

Flying down the beginning of the race-track like a bat out of hell. She soon began to see other racers in the distance. She realized that they didn't make it to the first part of the track, 'Gumball-Gorge'. The raven haired girl licked her lips evilly while she shifted into a lower gear and accelerated hastily, nothing but revenge was set on this sweet, naïve princess.

"Alright! Make way for out with old and in with the new Vanellope Von Shweetz!"

A/N That is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed, Like I said I totally re-wrote this since I rushed it on b4 hand which is a no-no on writing but you learn from mistakes, so again I hope you liked and please if you could-," Fudging Review!, whoa I didn't say that folks Taffyta did, she told me to after all she is the one telling the story haha, well chapter 2 will be up soon and thank you all until then "STAY-SWEET!" ugh there she goes again…okay people until next time byeee.


End file.
